


Untitled #1

by Amusuk



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luo Tianyi, my favorite vocaloid ^o^ </p><p>Watercolor on A4 paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #1




End file.
